


Where I Wanted To Be

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set during the episode 'One Guilty Deed'.  What happened after Tommy rescued Barbara from Carly.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley, Helen Clyde/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Where I Wanted To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I sat beside her bed, holding her hand tightly in mine.

She hadn’t wanted to stay, arguing with both the doctor and I that she was perfectly fine. We didn’t agree.

I had seen how hard Carly had hit her, hard enough to render her unconscious for a couple of minutes. 

Hard enough to make my heart seize painfully, convinced that she was dead.

It didn’t start beating again until I lifted her head clear of the fetid water, and she looked at me, an expression of confusion on her beautiful face.

It had taken me a few moments to convince her that finding Carly could wait. I understood her concern, but mine for her took precedence. I guided her to the Bristol, dismissing her weak protests that her muddy clothes would ruin the leather seats, and drove her to the hospital. 

When we had arrived, a quick flash of my warrant card moved her to the head of the queue. Banished to the relatives room, I waited impatiently as they poked, prodded and probed her, before a nurse retrieved me from my introspection and a plastic cup of lukewarm dishwater that was laughingly called coffee.

I could hear Barbara before I saw her, protesting loudly.

“I’m perfectly fine to be discharged.”

“Miss Havers, I really must…”

“Sir! Have you come to take me home?”

“No Barbara.”

“But I’m fine!”

“Your doctor and I don’t agree.”

“Humph!”

“Miss Havers, we just want you to stay overnight, for observation.”

“DI Lynley can observe me, at home.”

“Barbara, be reasonable, please.”

She opened her mouth, and I knew we were about row. I turned to the doctor. “Will you give us a moment?”

He looked at me, then Barbara, then back at me and left the room. I turned back to Barbara to see her climbing out of bed.

“I’m not taking you home Barbara.”

“Then I’ll catch a cab back to the caravan park.”

“Why are you being so stubborn? They only want you to stay for one night.”

“If you’re so keen to be here, you stay!”

“I will if you agree to.”

“What?”

“If you stay overnight then I will stay with you.”

“Helen will love that.”

“Let me worry about Helen. Now, will you stay?”

“Promise me you’re not going anywhere.”

“I promise. Get back into bed and try not to scare anymore doctors.”

“Yes Sir.”

As she settled back under the covers, I took a seat beside her bed. I was surprised when she reached for my hand but didn’t pull away. If she needed the reassurance, I wasn’t going to deprive her of it.

I decided not to call Helen. I didn’t want to explain my decision to stay, not when I didn’t really understand it myself. Perhaps it would be better not to examine my motivations too closely.

Tonight, I was where I wanted to be.


End file.
